


[Art for] Let the Dead be Dead by mpatientdreamr

by pentapus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art prompt for TW ReverseBang. Lydia Martin and a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art for] Let the Dead be Dead by mpatientdreamr

**Author's Note:**

> This is the art for [mpatientdreamr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr)'s fantastic TW Reversebang story, ["Let the Dead be Dead"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1144696%0A), in which Stiles is hot stuff sheriff and Lydia is all put upon super psychic gettin' stuff done.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let the Dead be Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144696) by [mpatientdreamr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr)




End file.
